A New World
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: The year is 2031. After two years of study abroad, Kazuto returns home to his loved ones. Having received a request from a certain Navigation Pixie, he embarks on another journey to a new world. A world of dragons and orcs. Of castles and fortresses. Empires and kingdoms. Of armies and legions. This is the world of... ARcadia Online. Heavily rated M for sexual scenes and INCEST.


Chapter 1: The World of Castles

 **WARNING: Sexual content and incest in this chapter.**

* * *

 _September 8, 2032...  
Aincrad Empire, East Territory_

Parry. Block. Slash.

With a howl of pain, the creature bursts into pixelated shards. Kirito gripped his two swords tightly, his face morphing into a scowl as another axe-wielding 《Armored Orc》 came into view. There were probably a hundred of them now all rushing past the destroyed 《West Gate》, bearing down on his party and surrounding them in all directions. Try though he might, he couldn't see any way out of this except to retreat. But if they did...

"Klein! What about the reinforcements from 《2nd District》?!" He shouted to his right, where a red-armored samurai was currently fending off a dozen enemies.

"No chance!" Kirito's friend shouted as he stabbed an《Orc Grunt》. "They are still an hour away! We don't have that much time left!" The clash of metal and steel rang for several seconds before Klein spoke again. "Come on, Kirito! Why don't we just abandon this village for now?" He asked exasperatedly. "We can just retake this once the 《12th Legion》 arrives!"

"I thought that's against your Bushido code or whatever!" Kirito retorted as he blocked an attack with his two swords, pushing against his attacker before performing a spinning attack. "Besides, you know that both Asuna and Yui will skin me alive if they find out I abandoned their favourite village!"

It was true, he thought. The village they were so desperately trying to protect from an army of Orcs》 was a paradise. At least, it used to be. Until it was attacked. And it was his fault that it fell so easily.

Apparently, one of his party members has something to add to that. "Well, if you just remembered to order some 《Rations》 for the garrison force stationed here, they wouldn't have died like idiots from starvation." A blue-haired female archer to his left scowled as she wielded an arrow like a short spear to parry an attack before nocking it into her bow and firing it at point blank range.

"Well, if you just didn't got me busy last night, I would have remembered it!" Kirito shot back.

"You're the one who initiated it!" The archer yelled angrily as she kicked a 《Direwolf》 away.

"It's not my fault that you came to my room wearing nothing but a _towel_ , Sinon!" Kirito yelled back at her.

"I was just asking for a spare shirt!" Sinon screeched, loud enough for the 《Orc Army》 to step back momentarily in terror.

"Will you two stop talking about your wonderful late night sex and start thinking of a way to get the hell outta here?" Klein groaned in annoyance.

That made the two of them finally shut up. Faces beet red in embarassment and anger, Kirito and Sinon decided to postpone their quarrel for now and do what Klein had just suggested. Unfortunately, it was obviously futile. All around them was nothing but 《Orcs》. Beyond that were rows of houses and other buildings, engulfed in flame and smoke as the rest of the horde rampaged across the village.

One《Armored Orc》 charged towards Sinon with its axe held high, its green skin rippling with muscle as it roared. It swung horizontaly, pushing Sinon back towards Kirito. Meanwhile, Klein was forced to retreat to their side as a trio of 《Orcish Wolf Riders》attacked him.

The three warriors now stood with their backs against each other, forming a triangle. They gripped their weapons tightly, their eyes scanning around for an escape route. But wherever they look, all they could see was the towering mass of green muscle or the sharp blade of an axe.

"I'm running out of arrows, Kirito." Sinon muttered.

"I'm also running out of sake!" Klein grumbled.

Kirito gritted his teeth. If they didn't retreat now, they would certainly die from the amount of enemies they were facing. Even with their current skill levels and gears, the Orcs》 wore A-grade equipments. Enough to wipe out a party like them.

But the more he thought about it, the more Kirito hesitated. Aside from him and his lover's vacation spot, this village also serves as an early warning to the 《Aincrad Empire》. It guards the nearest ford of the《East River》 and acts as a deterrent to any attack force coming from the other side. Hence, the level 4 《Fortress》 currently burning near the center of the village. If they lose this, Asuna would suffer a critical blow in her campaign since it would leave the path to 《Garde Fortress》 clear. Although the fortress-city was so well guarded and has a level 6 《Razor Spine Dragon》 as its 《Guardian》 that only a fool would dare attack it head on, they still couldn't take a risk. The horde was so massive it would make even the strongest and bravest of the 《Knights of the Blood》quake in their boots. And against its relentless assualt, even the mighty fortress would fall. And if it does, that would leave the eastern territory of their empire expose for the horde to march through the capital unopposed.

Kirito shook his head. They have no choice though. They have to survive. For Asuna. For his Queen. _For his beloved wife._

Drawing a deep breath, he spoke in a calm tone. "Take out your 《Teleport Crystals》. We're leaving."

Klein looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "With all these enemies?" He asked incredelously. "How are we suppose to do that? As soon as we open our inventory, the archers would fire on us!"

At this, Kirito smirked. "Not if they can't see us." He said. "I got a 《Smoke Bomb》 in my belt. Once I throw it, we'll make our escape."

It was a good plan, if he do says so himself. Perfect even. And he couldn't help but grin at the way he thought of it. Under such short notice too. Used to be, he'll just go follow whatever his insticts told him to do, which involves dual-wielding like mad. But of course, Sinon was really pissed off at him for not remembering to feed the troops that she just had to ruin his moment.

"Um, Kirito?" She stiffened, glancing nervously at the sky.

That made him gulp. Aside from the Death Gun Incident six years ago, Sinon had never lost her cool once. Even at the most dangerous of situations, she never loses her calm composure. She was cold. And hardened. Like ice.

Well, except for some days and nights when she was writhing under him burning hot as she moan his name in pleasure, but that's beside the point.

Following her gaze, Kirito widened his eyes as he saw something that sent a chill down his spine.

Scales red as rage. Eyes burning with a malevolent fury. Spines as tall as a three-story building. Claws and fangs sharp enough to destroy a 《Legendary Weapon》. Wings so vast it blocked the sun, casting a huge shadow over the entire village while flames danced around its gigantic maw. Twice as large as the 《Skull Reaper》from the 75th floor of 《Old Aincrad》, the terrifying beast known as the 《Fury Dragon》 roared into the sky.

Kirito stared at it with a shocked expression. So that's why all the animals around here were missing, he thought with dread. If the horde has that monster as their 《Familiar》, then they really have no choice but to retreat. The dragon could easily destroy the entire 《Garde Fortress》 alone. They must warn them.

"Get ready!" Kirito shouted without warning as he grabbed a 《Smoke Bomb》 from his belt and tossed it into the ground. Realizing what he just did, Sinon and Klein quickly accessed their inventory. All around them, the 《Orcs》 bellowed in rage as the clearing was suddenly covered in white smoke. They could no longer see their prey, and they roared and howled into the sky.

"Got it!" Klein and Sinon both shouted as the crystals materialized into their hands. However, lady luck seemed to be not on their side today. Before they could even shout their destination, the dragon chose that moment to send a strong gust of wind in their direction, dispersing the smoke and making them visible once again.

For a moment, there was silence. No one one moved. No one attacked. The three of them simply stood there clutching the items that would take them to safety while blinking slowly. Only the crackling of the flames from the burning houses and the distant flaps of the dragon's enormous wings could be heard. Around them, the《Orcs》 growled but otherwise remained at their spot.

And then, that's when the three of them squeaked together a single word.

"Shit."

* * *

 _Nine months earlier..._

 _December 10, 2031...  
Tokyo International Airport, 12:09pm_

 _ **Your attention please. Flight 6879 of Japan Airlines scheduled for departure at 13 hours 47 will be delayed due to engine trouble. Kindly wait patiently while it is being repaired. We're very sorry for the inconvenience.**_

Across the huge airport lobby, a lot of people groaned in annoyance as the announcement was made. They were waiting for over two hours already, and the unwelcome delay was something that they couldn't possibly accept. Most of them were businessmen on a trip abroad. Others were tourist who wants to tour around the globe. While some were students that were being sent by their wealthy parents to English-speaking countries.

Those who passed them by gave them sympathetic looks. After all, they have every rights to be angry. A delay was truly a hassle, especially to those who already spent a lot of money for their tickets.

However, for those exiting from the arrival gate, hearing such announcement was no longer worthy of their attention or worry. Having already travelled back and forth between countries, they merely brushed it off as unimportant, focusing more of their attention in looking for some of their friends or family welcoming them back. One such person was doing that, glancing around as he searched for a certain someone that he hasn't seen in person for two years.

He was in his mid-20s, lean yet physically fit, with short but neat black hair and a handsome yet soft feature that he could be mistaken for a girl if his hair was any longer. He was wearing a black winter coat, a carry-on bag slung on his right shoulder while both of his hands gripped the handle of a cart that was holding the rest of his luggage.

Kirigaya Kazuto frowned slightly, scanning the group of people outside for any signs of his sister. He told her before his flight that he will be arriving at this hour on this gate and to be sure, he glanced back and checked the sign if he was on the right one.

Gate 3.

Yup, he was indeed on the right one. So where was she? Suguha couldn't have forgotten about his return in just two days since she almost practically scream in joy at the phone when he broke the news to her. Which means, either she was late, or he was really not-

"Onii-chan!"

A red blur crashed into him, momentarily making him stumble before he steadied himself. Once he straightened himself, two arms immediately wrapped around him in a warm hug.

"You're finally back!" Suguha cried as she buried her head in Kazuto's chest. "I missed you so much."

Kazuto chuckled. "Come on, Sugu. We just saw each other via video call two days ago."

She was just as he remembered her. She still has her short hair with a sweet smile that will make any man fall in love with her. Though during the two years that he hadn't seen her, she seemed to have gotten quite... _sexier_.

"Yeah, but this is different." Sugu looked up and pouted slightly. She was wearing a winter coat like him, albeit red, as well as a yellow scarf and a black bonnet. She leaned forward slightly and said in a quiet voice, "I wouldn't be able to do _this_ in video calls," before planting a soft kiss on his lips. She tried to deepen it into something more, but Kazuto merely chuckled and broke off after a second.

"Not now, Sugu." He smiled affectionately at his sister, making her pout again in disappointment. Then he added softly, "But yeah, I missed you too."

Suguha brightened at this, and she grinned. "So, did you brought me some gifts?" She asked in a playful manner as they started to walk, her arms wrapped on one of his own. "Wait a minute," She suddenly stopped and frowned, "where's Asuna-san? I thought you're returning with her." She glanced back as if expecting a certain chestnut brown-haired young woman to wave at them.

At this, Kazuto's expression morphed into a serious one. "I'll... talk to you about it on the way home." He sighed deeply before changing the subject. "So, how's everyone?" He asked as they resumed walking.

For a moment, Sugu looked at him curiously. No doubt, she was thinking why he seemed to have avoided the subject regarding Asuna's whereabouts. And he couldn't blame her. During the years following the SAO incident, Asuna and Suguha have become good friends with each other. They treated one another as sisters, something that he was happy for. Plus, loving the same man certainly helps. The two were so close that they were even willing to share him between them, which sometimes led to several interesting nights involving the three of them in a bed.

His thoughts returned to the present, where Sugu was currently giving him a mischievous smile. Seemingly dismissing her concerns for now, the younger Kirigaya giggled slightly before answering him.

"I'll talk about it... on the way home."

* * *

Kazuto stared outside with a relaxed expression, his right elbow resting in the window while supporting his chin as he savored the sight of his home town.

It was winter now, so everything was blanketed in snow. But despite this, he was still glad. After two years, he could finally see familiar faces and places once again. His eyes rove around excitedly as the bus they were riding passed establishments that was known to him. Parks that he often visited. Restaurants where he always ate to. As far as he could tell though, nothing much has change. It was still the same old town that he grew up in.

He was interrupted suddenly from his thoughts when he felt a certain someone nibbled lightly on his left ear. With a jolt, he glanced to his left to see the pouting face of Sugu staring at him.

"And here I thought you were listening to me." She crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Chuckling softly, Kazuto gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Sugu." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just happy to see our home again."

Seeing her with an unimpressed expression, he added hastily, "But I swear, I was listening!"

Sugu raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then tell me what I just said starting from the moment we got in here." She challenged.

At this, Kazuto slowly grinned. With an accuracy that shocked her sister, he began to recite to her how life has been while he was away. How Rika and Keiko were finally graduated from University and now has a job of their own. How Agil's second child and first son was going to be born soon in two months. How Shino finally moved into a new and bigger apartment after getting a job. How their mother got another promotion in her work. How Suguha herself won the Kendo National Championship twice in two years as well as the Swordsmanship Tournament in 《ALfheim Online》.

"..and finally, Klein got promoted to Head Supervisor and now owns a small house, but unfortunately, is still single." Kazuto finished with a victorious grin.

For a moment, his sister simply gaped at him in disbelief. "H-How did you managed to remember all that when you're not even paying attention?" She wondered in awe.

Kazuto burst out laughing. "Studying and reading a dozen e-books every day for two years can make you do the impossible." He chuckled.

"I had done that too as well, and yet I can only remember a few lines." Suguha grumbled. Then she leaned forward slightly. "Well then, I guess I should reward you for your hard work." She lowered her voice and whispered seductively, placing a hand on one of his knees in a suggestive manner.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow at his sister. It seems that not only had she gotten sexier, she's more bolder as well. They were so close to each other now that their lips were merely centimeters apart, and if he move slightly, he'll be able to kiss her. And he was really tempted to do just that. It's only the two of them inside the bus, and they were further at the back for the driver to notice every action they would make. Still, he fears that if he took her lips right then and there, he might not be able to control himself and ravage her fully on the spot. Being away from her for so long, it was actually a miracle that he hadn't gave in already to her first kiss. And now, she was practically offering herself to him. Fortunately, briefly living together with Asuna has taught him to control his urges as well as learn some... useful things.

An idea popped into his head. Two can play the game, he thought with an inward smirk. Shifting his head so that his mouth was just beside Sugu's left ear, he whispered in a husky voice.

"That depends on what kind of _reward_ are you willing to give me."

Kazuto then slowly ran a hand up her thigh, eliciting a soft moan from her as he stroke her leg with a gentle yet heated touch. "So, tell me, Sugu-chan," He laced his voice with lust as he said her name, "what are you willing to give me?"

"Anything!" She gasped as she trembled at his sensual caress. "Anything you want!"

" _Anything?_ " Kazuto purred, his hand resting between her thighs.

"Yes! Anything!" Suguha nodded vigorously. "I'll give you anything you want! Everything!"

 _Bingo_ , he smirked victoriously. He withdrew his hand quickly away from her leg and stretched his body. "Alright, I want Teriyaki chicken burgers, make sure it's spicy by the way, as well as vegetable pizza with lots of onions, black bean soup," He began to ticked his fingers one by one as he listed the food, "seafood pasta, crab and egg sushi, shrimp tempura, chocolate parfait, vanilla cake, and a milkshake." He finished with a grin.

For a moment, Suguha simply stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. And then, slowly, her face turned bright red in sheer fury and embarassment.

"YOU BIG MEANIE!"

* * *

Home at last.

Kazuto sighed as the last luggage was finally set down by the front yard. Nodding his thanks to the driver, he glanced back at his house. Much like the town itself, nothing much has change. At least, as far as he could see. It was still the same cozy house he had always known. Though now that it was December and just two weeks before Christmas, it was already filled with decors. Lights dotted the egdes of the porch's roof, but since it was still in the afternoon, it wasn't on. A large red sock hung by the main door, while dangling from the ceiling, was a mistletoe.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. He glanced to his right, where Suguha was just starting to move and walk along the path leading to their house, grumbling and muttering to herself as she stomped her way towards the front porch angrily.

He blinked, noticing his current predicament. Beside him was the rest of his luggage. Two large suitcases, a smaller one half their size, a small wheeled suitcase, and of course, his carry-on bag. He could definitely carry the bag and the wheeled one at the same, but as for the others, he would need help. Unfortunately, said help was in the form of his sister who was fumbling around her coat's pocket with a scowl as she searched for the keys that will unlock the door. And judging by her expression, she was still angry with him for that trick he pulled on her back on the bus.

Rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, he called, "Sugu!"

No answer. Her back was still turned away from him as she finally got the key from inside her pocket.

"Sugu, can you help me with my luggages?" He asked nicely. Knowing well that she would pretend that she couldn't hear him, Kazuto added with a smirk. "I got seven boxes of chocolates here!"

The result was just as he had expected. As if she had been struck with an ice spell, Sugu froze on the spot, her fingers tightly around the keys inserted on the doorknob. For several seconds, she remained in that position, unmoving. And then, as if she was experiencing some inner turmoil, she started to tremble. Hands shaking violently, she twisted the keys and unlocked the door.

Kazuto's eyebrows rose, surprised at the way Sugu hadn't fallen for his trap. It seems that her Kendo training has really paid off, not only physically but also mentally. Oh well, he thought. There were others ways to convince her to help him anyway. And she herself had made it easier. With a broad grin, he sprinted in her direction before she could even open the door, grabbing her by the right elbow firmly with his left hand and earning a yelp of surprise from her, before spinning her around, placing his right arm around her waist, and smashing his lips against hers.

Sugu didn't respond at first, still startled by the fact that Kazuto was kissing her. And then, after recovering from her surprise, she moaned softly and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer, finally responding into the kiss.

With a small smirk, Kazuto tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Her lips. It tasted different from Asuna or even Shino. They both have their flavors, but Sugu was an exception. Hers was like a fruit. A _forbidden_ fruit. Enticing yet dangerous. And when plucked and eaten, _addictive_. A taste that will make him want more, make him do everything, even sell his own soul, just to have it, else he go insane.

He prodded her lips gently with his tongue, licking it and asking for entrance. With a small gasp, she parted her mouth as she accepted without hesitation. Victorious, Kazuto slipped in, swirling his tongue around hers and exploring the inside of her mouth greedily. It's been so long. So long since he had last tasted her, and his mind almost went blank at how good it felt to have her mouth, his own adopted sister and blood cousin's mouth, molded into his. He almost really took her right then at the front of their house. Almost tore off her clothes in want as he pushed her down on the ground, her screaming his name at the top of her lungs as he entered and ravaged her on the spot without caring if anyone sees them. Fortunately, he reined himself in, and after a few seconds of their sensual but forbidden make-out session, he broke off, leaving a trail of saliva before it vanished as he licked his lips.

"Wha... How... I... That's..." Sugu panted heavily, her chest heaving as she stared at him with a dazed expression, clutching his winter coat as her legs slightly trembled.

Kazuto grinned at his sister's current state. "It seems you have fallen on your own trap, Sugu." He chuckled.

"Huh?" She frowned in confusion.

With a smirk, he pointed upwards to where the mystletoe was currently hanging merely three feet above them. "Planning on kissing me as soon as I passed underneath?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Immediately, Sugu's face turned a dark shade of red as she broke away from Kazuto in embarassment. "I-I-I... It's not... I m-m-mean..." She stuttered, avoiding his gaze in shame.

Kazuto simply shook his head before pulling her closer once again, making her squeak slightly in surprise. "Nah, it's alright." He smiled at her gently and stroke her hair. "I would have still kissed you the same way I just did either way."

For a moment, Sugu simply stared at him with adoration and love in her eyes. And then, she slowly beamed. "Onii-chan..." She whispered before placing her head on his chest and hugging him tightly.

They stayed like that for a minute, feeling each other's warmth and inhaling each other's scent deeply as they conveyed their feelings for one another. To an outsider's view, this was merely a display of affection from two siblings. A show of how much they cherished each other. But for them, to Kazuto and Suguha, they were not just brother and sister. They were two people in love with the other one, however wrong it may be. A couple, like any other out there. And as couples, it was their right to show just how much they love each other.

After a while, Suguha suddenly cleared her throat. "Um, Onii-chan?" She lifted her head and looked at Kazuto with a sparkle in her eyes.

"About those luggage of yours..."

...

Kazuto watched in amusement as his sister bounced happily beside him, a large box of really expensive chocolates sitting on her lap as she placed another bar of the sweet goodness on her mouth. After helping him carry his things inside their house, the young woman immediately asked, or more accurately demanded, for her just reward. At first, he jokingly refused, stating that he didn't mentioned anything about giving her chocolates. He just said he has seven boxes, after all. But after she threatened to beat him up with the help of Shino for leaving them for two years, he immediately complied.

And so, here he was, seating on the sofa at their living room, watching Suguha warily with an almost empty chocolate box on her lap. Despite the fact that she would always be cautious about what she eats, whenever chocolates comes into play, she would throw that out of the window and treat it like it's the last food on earth. The problem was, if she ate too much, she would become hyperactive and giggly.

"Mmmmm!" Sugu moaned happily as she munched on another bar, "This tastes so good, Onii-chan!" She bounced harder from where she sat beside him.

For a moment, Kazuto imagined Sugu bouncing on his lap instead as she moan his name, but he quickly pushed the lewd thought away. No need to think about that yet, considering he still has jet lag. Besides, he needs to do a lot of things first since he had just arrived, and one of them was to visit a certain 《Navigation Pixie》 in ALfheim Online.

"Sugu, are you sure it's okay for you to eat that much?" Kazuto asked concernedly, glancing at the now empty box.

"Of course!" Sugu nodded vigorously. "It's not a problem. Besides, I'll need the energy for our late night bonding time later." She giggled uncontrollably.

Yup, she's defintely high on sugar. Kazuto noted with a sigh. Glancing at the rest of the boxes, he started to calculate on his mind. One of them would be for Shino, another for their Mom, one each for Keiko and Rika, one for Sugu, and two for him. Alone and exclusively. It was his favourite too, after all. And it would be unfair if he didn't have a spare.

Unfortunately, it seems he would have to give some portions to his dear sister considering the fact that she just ate a whole box in under thirty minutes. And he has to secure the last one now before she could even get her hands on it.

"Say, Onii-chan, you haven't told me yet why Asuna-san was not with you when you returned." Suguha said suddenly out of the blue.

Immediately, he stiffened. Face morphing into a serious expression, he shifted uncomfortably in his position. Sugu noticed this and leaned closer. "Is there a problem?" She asked worriedly. "Did you you got into some sort of fight with her?"

Kazuto quickly shook his head. "No, that's not it. We were doing great, actually." He smiled wistfully as he remembered the last night he spent together with Asuna. It was intense, to say the least. The best one they had yet. Full of passion and love. And he wished they could have just stayed like that forever. Unfortunately, that's also the night before his trip back to Japan.

"So, what's the problem?" Sugu blinked as she placed another piece of chocolate inside her mouth.

Kazuto hesitated momentarily. He doesn't want Sugu to worry herself about this, but then, it's also her right to know, considering his relationship with Asuna would also affect his sister. Drawing a deep breath, he sighed and replied, "It's her mother."

Her reaction was immediate. Biting down her chocolate with an angry crunch, her expression turned sour. "Oh." She muttered darkly before adding, "The bitch."

"Sugu..." He chided lightly.

"What?" She blinked again. "I just said the truth. She's a bitch. I mean, if I have a mother like her, I would have left already." She scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Except we got the opposite." Kazuto chuckled softly. At this, Sugu's expression softened as she smiled in agreement.

"So, what really happened?" She pressed on. "What does the bi-I mean Asuna-san's mother has to do with you returning alone?"

He hesitated again briefly as he stared at the floor broodingly. No doubt, Sugu would explode in rage if he told her the whole story. And he doesn't want that to happen. Still, it might be better to get her advice regarding the matter. Being alone in the US, he has no one else to share his problems with, especially since he still kinda has his loner attitude. Sure, he met some new friends while being there. But to him, nothing can compare to having your relatives and long-time acquaintances that you had fought together with in a death game helping in your problems.

"It was just a month after we both graduated." Kazuto began with slight difficulty, "Roughly two months ago. I payed a visit to Asuna at their house since we're no longer living together in a dorm. Her family was there when I arrived." He paused briefly before continuing. "Her father invited me for lunch, and I accepted it. We never really talked much here in Japan during the High School years, but I could tell that he has some respect towards me, if only because I saved Asuna twice already. And the same goes for her brother. But her mother..." He sighed. "During our meal, she said a lot of things against me."

"What sort of things?" Sugu asked, her voice sligtly trembling.

"The usual." He shook his head. "How I am not good enough for her daughter. How I have nothing to be proud of. Not even a business, nor a high-salary job. That I am a nobody and that Asuna doesn't deserve me. She said it right in front of me as we ate, though she was talking to her husband at that time as if I was not there. And Asuna..." His voice struggled with emotions as he spoke. "She... she defended me. As she always did. They had a shouting match on the spot, screaming at each other. And Shouzou-san and Kouichirou-san, they just remained silent, though I could tell they felt ashamed of what's happening. Then, it came to the point that Asuna nearly slapped her mother. But I saw how she controlled herself. And I know that she knew it would just make matters worst if she hadn't. So, she just ran upstairs as she cried."

A single tear rolled down Kazuto's cheek before he wiped it away quickly. "Her parents followed her, leaving me with Kouichirou-san alone. Then he apologized for what had happened before telling me that their mother had told Asuna to stay six more months in order to train her in their family business. After that, he politely asked me to leave. Only a week later did I learned that Asuna had been grounded from seeing me for two months."

"But that's cruel!" Sugu's voice was now trembling with fury. "Asuna-san is no longer a teenager to be punished like that!"

"I know, Sugu." Kazuto said softly. "Everytime I would see her from a distance, there's always a bodyguard standing beside her, and I couldn't even get closer." He stared at his hands. "For two months, we endured that. Never able to see each other, hug or kiss each other, not even talk, since her cellphone was also confiscated."

"A day before I left for my return here, I thought that that's the end. That I may no longer see her anymore." He sighed. "And then, there was a knock on my apartment's door. And when I opened it, she was there, crying. And she hugged me. I had never been so happy before to see her. It's as if I had just saw her for the first time in real life again." Kazuto smiled briefly at the memory. "We just spent the whole day inside, and she told me how her father let her escape just to see me. And then, that night..." He clenched his fists tightly. "I promised to Asuna, Sugu. I promised that I'll prove to her mother that she deserves me. That I can give her a good life. That I can be a somebody and-" He was suddenly cut off mid-sentence when Suguha turned his head in her direction and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're not a nobody, Kazuto." She whispered gently as she stared in his eyes, using his first name. "You saved 6,000 people trapped in a death game as well as released 300 people from a horrible experiment with only your skills. You helped the authorities catch a serial killer and cured Shino-san from her trauma using those skills. You are 'The Black Swordsman', the 'Beater' of SAO. The one who had stolen the hearts of three women." She placed a warm hand on his chest where his heart was. "You are Kirito, my Onii-chan." Then she smiled.

"You are not a nobody. You are a _hero_."

* * *

 _December 10, 2031...  
22nd Floor, New Aincrad, 6:11pm_

In a flash of blue light, Kirito was finally back in the virtual world.

He stretched his body, savoring the feeling of using his avatar once again. During his study abroad, he never got any chance to log in even for a day, since he didn't brought his 《NerveGear》 and 《AmuSphere》 when he left. It was his decision not to, as he knew it would simply become a distraction for him. Sadly, since he also left the VR probe in Sugu's care, Yui wasn't able to see him or Asuna in person too. And it stayed like that for two long years.

But now, it doesn't matter anymore. He's finally here.

Kirito glanced around and immediately noted his location. He was on their log cabin at the 22nd Floor of《New Aincrad》, seating on a bed. With a smile, he remembered that this was the same room that he and Asuna had spent their last moments with Yui before they left for America. They slept together on the same bed, all three of them. Like a real family. But that day... was also one of the saddest moments in his life. Just before they had logged out, Yui clung to them one last time as she cried, never letting go of the two of them. Fortunately, Leafa came and pried the girl away from them, her own face filled with tears. And as they finally pressed the log out button with a heavy heart, the last thing he saw was Yui's heartbroken look, hands outstretched as she cried their names.

For a brief moment, Kirito felt like staying, and he can tell that Asuna also wanted to. But he knew that they had to finish their education, so that they could have a chance to fulfill their dreams. And that was to bring Yui closer to the real world. And then, they would finally be a complete family.

With a sigh, he realized that it was afternoon outside, sunlight streaming through the window. He glanced around once again and noticed that nothing much has changed at all. It was still the same room that he and Asuna had always shared with.

There was a sudden flash of bright light beside him, blinding him momentarily. Kirito shielded his face at this, though a smile of happiness was already beginning to form even before the brightness died down. As it did, he finally saw her at last.

His and Asuna's daughter, Yui.

The moment she appeared on the bed, she was sleeping peacefully, her long hair splayed on her back as she lay to her side with her white dress gleaming in the sun, but she soon stirred. With a soft mumble, she sat up groggily, yawning as she stretched her arms. The girl then rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking around, before her gaze finally settled on the black Spriggan smiling in front of her.

For a moment, she simply stared at him with wide eyes. And then, she scooted closer until she was right in front of him. Yui placed both of her hands on Kirito's cheeks gently, marveling at the feeling. Then, she pinched and pulled them, as if confirming herself if they tere indeed real. She also tugged at his hair. His lips. His pointy ears. Even his nose, pulling and pressing on it so hard that it would certainly break if its a real one. And all throughout her inspection, Kirito remained silent and unmoving, waiting patiently for Yui to finish.

"Papa?" She whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

Kirito nodded and smiled. "Yes, Yui. It is me."

"Papa..." She repeated, the word escaping her lips as she trembled with emotions. "Papa!" She cried out at last and threw herself in Kirito's arms, sobbing uncontrollably in his chest.

"Two years! I waited for two years!" She clutched his shirt tightly.

"It's alright, Yui." He said soothingly, his own eyes clouded with tears. "It's alright. Your Papa is finally here. You don't have to cry anymore."

"I thought you and Mama had already forgotten about me." She sniffed. "I thought that maybe you already have a real child and you no longer want me. That you never wanted to see me again. That you don't love me anymore." The girl lifted her head and stared at him tearfully.

The sight of her, it broke his heart to see it. "That will never happen, Yui." Kirito said gently as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You're my and Asuna's daughter. Our daughter. No one could ever take your place." He shook his head for emphasis. "No one. Do you understand?"

Yui smiled joyfully and nodded. "Yes, Papa!" She whispered before embracing him once again in a warm hug.

They talked a lot that afternoon, exchanging stories about what happened during the last two years they weren't able to see or even hear each other. Yui told Kirito about how after he and Asuna left, she got depressed and wouldn't come outside the room. How she never stop crying for a day, especially whenever she was alone. Her only pillar of support were Leafa and Sinon, who would often join her in her sleep. Sometimes, they too would cry together with her. It stayed like this for two months, but gradually, she learned to accept the fact that she won't be seeing her Mama and Papa for a long time, and she returned to her old, yet slightly less cheerful, self.

As for him, he told her about his studies abroad. And he was met with enthusiasm when he told her a research about creating an artificial body and how it might be possible to transfer an actual A.I. into its brain.

When Asuna was brought up eventually, he deliberately said as little as possible and only told her that she was taking additional courses. Knowing Yui, she would definitely not take it well if he told her the real story behind Asuna's delay in returning and seeing her finally. Worst, she might get depressed again, and that's the last thing he would want.

All was going well then, and the two briefly tackled a small dungeon together as a bonding moment and also to familiarize himself once again in playing a VRMMORPG. Being out of shape for two years, he was kinda rusty, and he almost died at least twice if not for Yui. Still, what mattered was she enjoyed. And as the two returned to their cabin, she was finally as happy as she could ever be.

"Papa?" Yui spoke.

They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace as they warmed themselves up. It was already night outside and snow was slightly falling, the air cold and chilling. Being that it's winter in the real world, the game would also emulate the season and create a similar weather. Thus, both of them were wearing thick woolen sweaters.

"Yes?" Kirito said.

"Have you ever heard of 《Arcadia Online》 before?" She asked with big round eyes.

Kirito scratched his chin thoughtfully. Yeah, he heard about that one before. But he didn't payed much attention to it, as busy as he was with his study. All he knew was the beta test ran for almost eight months, and tomorrow was actually its official launch.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Yui hesitated, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, um, you see Papa, I... do you think you could create an account there so that I could visit it?" She asked shyly, wringing the hem of her skirt.

Her request took him by surprise, though he could somehow understand it. Yui has been in ALO for almost 10 years now. And she must have been feeling bored in seeing the same scenery and landscape. Although the land was huge, they had already explored almost all of it. And 《New Aincrad》 was already cleared three years ago. Since then, the developers hasn't introduced a new continent or a map anymore, leaving the game no longer exciting. There were new dungeons in the subsequent updates, but the players were looking for another area to explore, not to clear. Thus, the player-base gradually decreased, and even veteran ones like General Eugene and Lady Sakuya left ALO.

But 《ARcadia Online》... Of all the games out there, why would Yui choose that?

"Would it even work?" He frowned before adding, "And besides, why chose that game anyway?"

For a moment, he could have sworn that Yui blushed, but the girl immediately turned her head away. "Um, promise me you won't laugh, Papa." She mumbled.

Kirito's eyebrows raised at this. "Why would I?" He smiled. "So, what's the reason?"

"Well, um, it's because... I want to be a princess, Papa."

It could be said, even argued, that Kirito tried his best to keep his face straight. And he did kept it that way. For five seconds, at least. Unable to contain himself any longer, he burst out laughing.

"You promised you won't laugh, Papa!" Yui whined and pouted, her cheeks flaming red in embarassment.

"S-Sorry, Yui." His shoulders shook as he doubled over in mirth. Yui, a p _rincess_? As much as he thought how cute and adorable she would look in a royal dress, he still couldn't believe that she still acts like a child. Seven years had already passed since he and Asuna found her wandering in a forest nearby and yet, she still has the mind of a 7-year-old girl despite the fact that she was a self-awared artificial intelligence.

"Papa!" Yui stomped her foot.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He chuckled and raised his hands defensively. "It's just that, you're already a fairy, aren't you? Besides, we could simply buy some clothes and dress you up as a princess."

"But being a fairy is different from being a princess!" She protested. "And I don't want to just dress up, I want to be a real one!"

Kirito frowned at this. "What do you mean, Yui?" He asked, suddenly curious.

With a sigh, Yui began to explain. "Papa, ARO is a fantasy game that focuses on building a kingdom. In that VRMMO, you could become a king or a queen. A prince or princess. With castles and towers and knights and..." Her eyes lit up excitedly as she rambled about how she would be like if she was a princess in there, but Kirito didn't payed any attention to it. His mind was on something else, namely the game itself.

His old self... no, that's not the right word. His other self. The one he had separated from him when he flew to the United States to study. The one whom he had locked away in his mind, never to be seen again. He suppressed his love, and addiction, to gaming when he got accepted at a school in Boston. He vowed to focus more on what's important to him, and that was to study hard and give Asuna and Yui a bright future. But now, seeing his daughter's eyes sparkling in eagerness as she told him about ARcadia Online, something was stirring inside him. A sense of curiosity for this game that got Yui babbling in excitement.

"...and Papa!" She said, interrupting his thoughts, "I think it could work out! I mean, ARO was built on the same base program as 《Sword Art Online》 and uses an upgraded Cardinal System! It's just more advanced in graphics and algorithms but I think I can go there since I'm stored in your NerveGear's memory and-"

"Woah, wait! Slow down!" Kirito said, holding up his hand to stop Yui's rapid fire explanation. "You said it uses the same base program as SAO?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Papa." Yui nodded, her hair swishing in the air. "Just like ALO was. It's even developed by the same company, Ymir. But the difference is that ARO is more advanced."

"Hmmmmm..." Kirito rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He was intrigued now, especially at the mention that it was created from SAO's base program, albeit using a new Cardinal System. But then... "Why didn't they just use it as an update to ALO rather a new game entirely?" He asked in confusion.

Yui shook his head. "Because the map is too big, Papa. At least ten times the size of ALO!" She said in awe. "In fact, the beta test server had 20,000 players alone. But it was said that the official one could sustain a total of 100,000! That's why they made a different and larger server, because the one running ALO can't support that many."

Kirito crossed his arms and stared at the floor in amazement. 100,000 players? That seemed too many for a regular VRMMO. Even 《Gun Gale Online》, which currently has two servers and only totalled 28,000 players, was nothing compared to that. And just how could they have that large of a server anyway? It would require billions of terabytes to run it. Not to mention the mainframe itself. But as far as he knew, Ymir was not a big company to be able to do that. They couldn't have achieved such feats without help. And he was pretty sure they did. But the question is, who? And why?

"So, Papa, what do you think?" Yui asked. "Could you register an account so that I could visit it?" She stared at him with a pleading look.

Even without Yui giving him her deluxe puppy-dog eyes expression, Kirito would have still complied. His curiousity was already piqued, and he also wanted to relax for a bit before he finds a job. Besides, it's not as if he could refuse his daughter's request even if he was not interested. And so, with a warm smile, Kirito nodded.

"Of course. How could I refuse a cute girl like you?" He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it affectionately. Immediately, Yui's face lit up as bright as the sun. And for a brief and painful moment, he was reminded of how Asuna would look the same whenever he grants one of her requests.

With a cry of joy, Yui flung herself on his arms. "Thank you, Papa!" She said in delight.

"Anything for you, Yui." Kirito spoke softly, a single tear rolling down his cheek as she hugged Yui and wished for Asuna to be with them at that moment to finally complete their family.

" _Anything for my princess._ "

...

" ' _ARcadia Online is the first ever VRMMORTSRPG. A hybrid, combining the best of both genres and creating a new experience for both old timers and newcomers. Set in the world of Arcadia, embark on an epic journey to free the land from Darkros, an empire spanning a whole continent ruled by demons and populated by monsters and terrifying creatures ranging from bloodthirsty Orcs to fire-breathing Dragons. Choose your role in the battle. Would you be an Adventurer who wanders the land in search of glory? A Guardian, who protects his people from their enemies? Or a Ruler, who leads the Kingdom and wages war to other empires? Join a Guild. A group of players serving the interests of a Kingdom... or its own. Explore various dungeons. Defeat bosses to acquire powerful items and crafting materials and strengthen yourself. Form a party with your friends, or even enemies, and search the land for great adventures and treasures. Enter a Pact or Alliance with other players or kingdoms; you will need everyone, EVERYBODY, in your quest to save the land. The choice is yours!_ ' "

Kazuto finished reading. With a frown, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen deep in thought. It was already 9:03pm, and he was in his room, but he was still wide wake as he gathered more information about the game that Yui wants to visit. His lights were out, and the only illumination were those coming from his computer screen and the moonlight streaming from the window, bathing his room in a natural glow.

Based on what he had read on ARO's website and other forums, the game was a combination of a Real-Time Strategy game with major Role-Playing Game elements. How that was supposed to work, he has no exact answer. Yet. All he knows was that its main focus was on base-building and the like, but with emphasis on character development. The player was also being offered a great deal of freedom, whether he's a Ruler or just a Wanderer. Army management was also a must, at least, to those who had chosen to run a kingdom. Unfortunately, he knew he won't go that path. Commanding was not one of his best traits in video gaming.

The thing was, the website only offered as little information as it could. He doesn't know anythimg about the finer details of the gameplay, nor how the skill system works. Even the map was just a simple layout of the land. But he was not really surprised though. Sword Art Online was pretty much the same before its official release, with only the beta testers knowing the actual gameplay. And just as he remembered, they were told not to give out actual information regarding the mechanics. They could post in public their reviews, and they could give out some hints and tips. But not an entire walkthrough. It was for the purpose of secrecy to give suspense to the players, making the game more thrilling and also to be fair to the newcomers who were not fortunate to be part of the beta.

The good thing was, he knows exactly where to go if he wants more information regarding a game. With a yawn, he glanced at the clock. 9:27pm. He better sleep now since he still have many things to do tomorrow.

The door slowly opened, letting in a small light before it vanished as someone slipped inside, the person's bare feet padding gently on the floor. It approached slowly, until Kazuto felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"Onii-chan," Suguha said softly and nuzzled his cheek, "why are you still awake?"

"Sorry." He smiled and turned his head to look at her. "I was just checking out the website of the game Yui wants to visit. But don't worry, I'll be sleeping soon. Just give me five minutes." With that, he turned his gaze back at the screen. Just before he did, he caught Sugu's reflection on a mirrow to his left. And boy, did he almost fell off his chair at her state of dress.

She was wearing nothing except a white loose shirt. Her skin glistened at the moonlight, somewhat damp from her shower. Even her hair was wet, and it felt cool as it tickled his cheek. Bent over behind him slightly, she has no panties, baring her sacred region to the air.

Sugu hummed, but said nothing. Instead, she remained in her position, watching silently as Kazuto navigated through the website. Occassionally, she would give him a fleeting kiss on the cheek before pulling back afterwards.

Kazuto payed no heed to her though, already used to it ever since their forbidden relationship had started more than two years ago. Instead, he focused his attention on the screen as he checked ARO's official website. Absent-mindedly, he noticed Sugu removed one of her arms from around his neck and placed them somewhere behind him. Returning to what he was doing, Kazuto clicked on a video gameplay footage and began to watch.

He wanted to admit, the game seemed promising. The video presentation was similar to a movie, showing grand castles and towering fortresses. Large scale battles between massive armies. Cities with glinting marble palaces and houses. Dungeons crawling with monsters. A character was also shown in a golden armor, wielding a gigantic sword and battling a dragon. All in all, it looks-

"So good..." Sugu let out a soft moan.

Kazuto immediately froze. While he was watching the video, he kept noticing that his sister was making small movements behind him. At first, he thought she was getting tired since her breathing was starting to get unusual, a series of low ragged gasps and sighs. Her other hand also clutched his shirt tightly, and he really thought she was in pain.

And then, that's when he heard her moan.

It wasn't a sound of distress, he knew it. But one of arousal. And to confirm his suspicion, Kazuto chanced a glance at the mirror out of the corner of his eyes.

Sugu was squirming on her feet, her thighs pulled together. Her right hand was hidden between the two, at the spot where her womanhood was, while her eyelids were half-closed as she touched herself, her face showing clear signs of pleasure.

Kazuto quickly averted his gaze despite the fact that he had already seen her do this a lot before, sometimes even under his own hungry gaze. The erotic sight of her masturbating just behind him, her soft moans that were gradually increasing in volume, and the fact that she was doing this deliberately to arouse him, it sent tingles in his spine that awaken a burning desire inside him. A hunger that he had kept in check ever since he arrived at the airport and saw her again after two years.

Controlling himself just for a little while, he began to close all the windows on the computer screen even as Sugu continued to moan. His shorts was starting to feel constricted, a sign of his growing arousal and want for his own sister. He was already anticipating being inside her, pounding and ravaging her senseless. _Fucking_ her so hard she would be unable to walk in the morning. Fortunately, with their mother not sleeping tonight at their house, he would be able to hear her scream his name lovingly at the top of her lungs without fear of being discovered.

Kazuto stood up as he clicked the shut down command on the startup menu. Behind him, Sugu already dropped all pretense to remain silent and was now moaning uncontrollably. As the screen turned black, he smiled and turned around to face her.

Sugu stared at him through half-lidded eyes with a hungry expression. Her fingers were now pumping furiously inside her, the other hand squeezing one of her breasts through her shirt in pleasure. Her breathing was more ragged than before, gasping occassionally as she hit a very sensitive spot.

Kazuto smirked and approached her, noticing just how wet his sister was already. Her fingers were glistening as her juices trickled between them, small droplets falling on the floor as they moved. He briefly savored the erotic sight of her pleasuring herself before he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his palm and whispered in a husky voice, "I can't wait to have myself buried deep inside you instead of your fingers, Sugu- _chan_."

The only reply he received was a louder moan. Her knees began to wobble, making her lean against his chest as she neared her orgasm. Sugu's moans soon turned into loud cries of pleasure. They were music to his ears, beautiful and arousing at the same time. With a lustful smirk, Kazuto sensually ran a hand at her back, caressing it through the thin fabric of her shirt while the other one gently stroke her silky hair.

"That's it, Sugu. Cum for me. Cum for your Onii-chan." He whispered next to her ear like no brother should ever do.

His sinful words were what finally brought her to reach her climax. Tilting her head back and screaming in pure pleasure, Sugu finally came. Her juices poured down her legs, fully soaking her fingers and making her thighs glisten with all the wetness. For a full minute, she spasmed against Kazuto's chest as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, leaving her sweating and panting heavily.

Seeing her in this state made Kazuto want her even more, but he let her rest for a bit. After all, she will need all the strength she could get for the screaming she would do once he started ravaging her senseless. The thought alone, combined with the mental image of Sugu naked underneath him and begging, almost crying, for him to go deeper, faster, and harder inside her that she nearly bleeds made him drool slightly.

Sugu suddenly stirred, bringing him out of his perverse thoughts. With a seductive smile, she raised her hand and brought her fingers to her lips, licking each tip sexily and sucking all the juices coating them. All the while, she kept staring at him with eyes clouded in desire.

Kazuto chuckled softly at her provocative actions. "How does it taste, Sugu?" He whispered.

With a pop, Sugu removed her fingers from her mouth and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. "Why don't you taste it for yourself?" She breathed before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Immediately, he responded. Tilting his head and placing his hands on her waist, he kissed back with a ferocity that made her moan loudly. Her mouth finally open, he slipped his tongue swiftly and began to lapped at her essence she had collected, sucking and drinking them hungrily, their tongues swirling around each other in the process and dancing like two warriors dueling as they battled for dominance. Occassionally, they would part to breathe, a string of saliva connecting their lips, before doving back in and continuing their forbidden make-out session. While they were doing this, Sugu began to tugged gently at his shirt, and he immediately understood what she wanted. Breaking off from their kiss once more, he grinned.

"Ladies first."

Sugu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, she slowly stepped back, a playful smirk on her lips, before stopping and giving him a good view of her. Once she got his full attention, she placed both of her hands at the hem of her shirt and gingerly held it. At first, she didn't move, simply grasping it and playing with it. It seemed she was toying with him, making his desire for her grow more at her sexy antics. And then, just as he began to feel impatient, she slowly, sensually, teasingly, started to lift it.

Kazuto caught his breath as the skin underneath gradually came into view. Sweat coated its surface, making it glistened in the moonlight. Her breasts, two large mounds topped with pink erect and tiny nipples were laid bare before him, enticing him to touch and fondle them as he pleases. Her skin glow in the dim light, giving her an ethereal look that nearly drove him insane.

As Sugu finally threw her clothes somewhere on the floor, she approached him once more with her hips swaying seductively and a lustful smile on her face. "Shirt and shorts off." She whispered, running a hand across his chest.

Wasting no more time, Kazuto removed his shirt, nearly tearing it off in the process, before proceeding to lower his boxers. All the while, Sugu's gaze never left him, following his every movement, even momentarily widening at the sight of his engorged member. Finally, he stood, as naked and aroused as her.

Eyes burning with hunger and desire, Sugu pressed her body against him and crashed her lips into his in a scorching hot kiss. The two resumed the erotic dancing of their tongues, swapping spit and saliva as their hands wandered into each other's flesh. Kazuto began groping one of her breasts, squeezing it and rolling its nipple at the tip of her fingers, eliciting a loud moan from her. His thick hardness slowly rubbed against her entrance, making Sugu tilt her head and gasp in pleasure. Her neck finally exposed, he started to rain down burning kisses on it, sucking and licking on a sensitive spot briefly, before trailing downwards until he reached one of her mounds. Like a child eager for his mother's milk, Kazuto devoured one of her nipples, rolling and swirling his tongue and sucking on it hungrily.

"Onii-chan!" Suguha cried out loud and tangled her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. She began to bucked her hips against his length, sliding it between her legs faster. She tilted her head back again as Kazuto worked on her other breast, giving it the same treatment he did with the first one.

Kazuto smirked, loving the sounds his sister was making. Squealing, moaning, crying out his name. They were not even on the main part yet. And he was pretty sure he would love her screams, just like she always does whenever he enters her.

As he continued to worship her breasts, Sugu suddenly began to shove him away gently.

"Wait!" She gasped as his tongue assaulted a nipple. "Onii-chan, wait!" A moan. "Pleas-Mmmmm, yes!" She cried out again before putting more strength in her push. "Onii-chan! Please, wait a minute!"

That finally made him stop. Detaching his mouth from one of her mounds, he frowned in confusion and stared at her in concern, holding her in his arms. "What is it, Sugu? You okay?" He asked.

Sugu laughed weakly. "You just made me almost cum again. Of course, I'm not okay!" She giggled as she panted heavily against his chest. "Let's continue this on your bed." She looked up at him and ran a hand across his chest.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow. "What, you want to get to the main part already?" He smirked, squeezing her ass gently.

Her breath hitched at this, and she bit her lower lip. "Yes..." She moaned before pushing him away in the direction of his bed. She guided him at the edge, all the while never taking her eyes from his face.

Kazuto sat down, staring at Sugu in front of him. His eyes rove along her sexy body, illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. She was staring at him hungrily, with a burning desire that was overcoming his sense of logic and morality. To him, what mattered right now was to push himself deep inside her, hitting her most sensitive spot and hearing her scream his name.

Suguha placed the tips of her fingers on his cheeks, looking down at him with a loving smile. "I love you, Onii-chan." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sugu." He said softly, pulling her body close to him. As she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap, Sugu leaned and purred next to his ears.

"Now, time for me to give your _reward_."

* * *

 _December 11, 2031...  
Taito Okachimachi, 11:05am_

Dicey Café & Restaurant

Kazuto's eyebrows shot upwards at reading the large signboard with an image of two white dices showing the numbers one and six. He stared at the building in bewilderment, noted its appearance, then glanced around the street, before returning his gaze back to the door.

Since when did Agil turned his café into a restaurant? He thought in surprise.

If not for the signboard and the fact that he had already visited this place a hundred times, he would have thought that he made a mistake. The establishment was vastly different from the one he always goes to, at least on the outside. The front was now cleared of unused boxes, the obviously renovated walls and door painted in pale yellow and dark red respectively. Instead of the usual name and logo of the café, a large oval "WELCOME" plaque now hung by the entrance, its lettering and outline gold against a dark brown background. The glasses on the windows were also new and clear, allowing him to see inside.

Kazuto shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position. Shaking his head in amazement, he twisted the knob on the door and entered. And as expected, the inside had also changed.

It still has its compact layout, but the contents and appearance were very different. What used to be four tables were now twelve. Two on each side by the windows, another two each on the left and right walls, and four on the center. The floor was new, and the paint was more classy and inviting. Lamp lights hung at intervals on the wall, and the ceiling has four ceiling fans and a chandelier in the middle. The counter was also new, smooth and shiny, and the shelves were filled with more drinks than ever. The only things that had remained there were the old jukebox, several posters, and a United States map.

Looking around, he noticed that at least six tables were already occupied. Despite this, there was still enough space to move around freely. A relaxing music played in the background, not too loud to be heard over the customer's conversations.

Shouldering his bag, Kazuto began to walk. The people inside doesn't seemed to be familiar to him, and he was somewhat disappointed with that. He was hoping that Thinker was there, since he was one of the most reliable person to ask when it cocerns anything related to gaming. Still, it doesn't matter. There was someone else that's just as reliable. And that man was currently behind the counter, his back turned away from Kazuto as he busied himself in cleaning mugs and glasswares on a shelf. Smiling, Kazuto approached and sat on an empty stool, placing his bag on an adjacent one.

"One Margaritas, please." He said casually.

"We do not sell alcoholic drinks to anyone until 6pm." The bartender replied before turning around to face him, a smirk on his face. "That includes old customers like you, Kazuto."

Kazuto grinned. "Agil." He greeted his old friend.

"It's been a long time." The man shook Kazuto's hand briefly, smiling. "I thought you had already forgotten about us, considering you never sent us any messages."

"Like that would ever happen." Kazuto replied with a snort. "I was just busy with my studies, that's all." He shrugged.

Agil raised an eyebrow. "Busy with your studies or busy with Asuna?" He smirked as he wiped a wine glass with a cloth.

"Both." Kazuto joked. "Wait, how do you know I'm... never mind. I think I know. Sugu, right?" He asked.

The former SAO survivor nodded. "Told me the same day she got the news from you." Then he sighed. "I swear, Kazuto. You're sister nearly made me deaf when she told me about your return."

Oh, you have no idea. Kazuto smirked inwardly as he remembered just how loud Sugu was last night. To Agil, he said. "I know the feeling." He chuckled softly. "So, how have you been? It's obvious that you have expanded your business already."

Agil shrugged. "Had to. My family is getting bigger. And the café has little to no customers during the day. Well, except for you guys. But even that was not enough to cover our expenses. That's why we turned this into a small restaurant. Nothing much, really. We start opening at 10am until 6pm, and there's only a few selections on our menu. Less than a dozen, at least. After 6pm, this would revert back into being a bar and we start selling alcoholic beverages again."

"But wait." Kazuto frowned. "Who's helping you? Surely, you can't do this anymore by yourself. And I heard that Kathy-san is 7 months pregnant."

Agil shook his head. "No, you're right. I can't do this all by myself." Then he smiled and pointed to the left. "Actually, I have an assistant cook and waitress." He said as the back door opened and a familiar young woman wearing a waitress outfit stepped out, carrying an empty tray.

"Agil-san! The stew is almost ready an-" She stopped at the sight of Kazuto, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "K-K-K-K-Kazuto-kun?!" She managed to stutter.

"Hello, Keiko." Kazuto inclined his head and smiled warmly in greeting. "Good to see you again."

Over the last few years, Ayano Keiko has grown into a fine young woman. She still has her cute look, though her hair was no longer tied in pig tails, but her face seemed more mature than before. Her body was still petite and slim, but her chest was more grown up now, though not enough to be able to compete with Suguha. The only thing that seemed not to have changed at all was her easily flustered nature, evident by her reddened face.

"Wha... S-S-Since when did you got back?" Keiko asked in bewilderment. She looked at Agil, then back at Kazuto, to Agil again, before returning her gaze back to Kazuto. "You look more handsome than ever..." She mumbled, loud enough for the two men to hear. Kazuto's eyebrows rose, and her eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

"N-N-No! Th-Th-That's not what I meant!" She stammered. "I mean, y-y-you look more cuter-I mean, better! A-A-And-"

"Keiko," Agil cut her off before she could embarass herself further, "why don't you get some juice for Kazuto here?" He turned towards the former SAO player. "What would you like? Pineapple? Grape? Four seasons...?"

"Just orange juice if you have some." Kazuto smiled, still staring at Keiko with an amused expression.

Agil nodded. "We do have that flavor. Keiko, please get a glass of orange juice for Kazuto here."

"Y-Yes, Agil-san!" Keiko nodded quickly. "I'll go get a glass of my juices-" She immediately caught herself and her face turned a brighter shade of red, "I mean orange juice! I'll get a glass of orange juice!" She squeaked before hastily returning to the kitchen.

"I guess some things will never change." Kazuto chuckled as the door closed. "So, care to explain why Keiko is here?"

"She needs a part-time job." Agil explained as he wiped a mug. "She's studying to be a veterinarian, but she needs money since she is now living independently."

"Oh?" Kazuto looked surprised. "So she's staying in an apartment now?"

"That's right."Agil replied. "The same building where Shino-kun lives, actually."

"Really?" Kazuto said.

Agil nodded. "Just a floor lower than Shino's room if I remember correctly." Then he paused as a thought occured to him. "Which reminds me, have you already heard about her victory in the recent BoB tournament?"

Just then, Keiko emerged from the kitchen once again, carrying a tray with a glass of orange juice and a plate with a sandwich. She approached, setting it down on the counter. "Here's your juice, Kazuto-kun." She stammered, blushing. "A-A-And I also made a sandwich for you. Hope you will like it." Keiko bowed hastily before scurrying towards a customer who was calling.

Kazuto watched her for a minute before shaking his head and picking up the glass. Taking a sip, he spoke. "So, what were you saying again about Shino's victory in the latest 《Bullet of Bullets?" He asked before grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite from it.

"Mmm, she just won the tournament last week." Agil said. "Her final opponent was a sniper too. And a girl. Way younger than her."

"Oh, really?" He asked, surprised. "So how did the battle ended? I don't think it would be easy since they were both snipers as you said."

Agil rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, it was easy. And very short. But how the fight turned out was the talk of the virtual community in GGO."

"What do you mean?" Kazuto frowned slightly.

"Well, for one, Shino-kun's opponent was a 14-year-old girl." Agil said.

The former 'Beater' of SAO gaped at him. "No way!" Kazuto stared in disbelief.

"I'm serious." The man bobbed his head in reply. "She really was just a girl. An immature one at that. Made some funny faces and threw some comments at Shino while they were fighting." He shook his head.

"And I take it Shino didn't took it well?" Kazuto chuckled.

"If you could have just seen her face during the broadcast, even you would think that she almost looked like a volcano with all the smoke coming out of her ears." Agil snorted. "But that's not the only thing. What's interesting about their fight was the way it ended. They didn't even fired a single shot from their rifles."

"Huh?" Kazuto looked confused.

Agil sighed. "How do I put this?" He drummed his fingers against the counter. "Around 3 hours and 47 minutes into the fight, the girl, I think she was named Sera, appeared at the spot where Sinon was aiming at. She had her hands raised as if she was surrendering. And you know Sinon, she would never shoot a person in that position."

"She shot me." Kazuto snorted, remembering his duel with her 6 years ago.

"Well, you're different." Agil shrugged. "You're a guy. Her opponent was a girl." He paused briefly before continuing. "Anyway, Sinon-kun realized she can't shoot the girl. So she got out of her hiding spot and approached the girl instead."

"What happened next?" Kazuto took a sip from his juice.

"Hmmm, do you still remember your old 《Kagematsu G4》 that you gave to her a month before you left?" Agil asked.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Of course. That's the day I confessed to her."

"Right. Well, Sera has one too." Agil said.

Kazuto nearly choked on his juice at this. " _What?!_ " He gaped in disbelief.

"Couldn't believed it too myself." Agil admitted. "Come to think of it, Sera's sniper rifle is also a《PGM Ultima Ratio Hecaté II》."

"No wonder Sinon got angry..." Kazuto muttered. "So how did it ended?"

"Oh, it was very quick." Agil waved a hand dismissively. "The girl was clearly an amateur, waving her weapon more like a club than a proper sword. Strange thing was, it seemed she was not even serious at their duel. She was always speaking and smiling. Of course, no one could hear what she was saying. Though judging by Sinon-kun's expression, she definitely didn't liked it." He sighed. "Anyway, the fight ended when the girl voluntarily resigned. New option for BoB, if you want to know. However, just before she quits, the girl shouted something." He shifted in his feet, hesitating.

Kazuto leaned closely. "What is it, Agil? What did Sera shouted?" He asked in concern. For a moment, the man didn't reply. It was clear that Agil doesn't want him to know, though why would that be, he has no idea. Finally, he spoke.

"She shouted... 'I love you, Sinon-chan.' "

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a full minute as the words sunk in to Kazuto's mind. The only sounds were those from the customer's conversations, the clanking of forks and spoons against the plates, and the soft music from the jukebox. After a while, Kazuto spoke.

"Okay..." He said slowly. "That's... really weird."

"You're not the only one." Agil agreed with a smile. "The virtual community talked about that for many days. How Sinon won the tournament but was defeated by a fangirl. Shino hasn't logged in since then."

Kazuto sighed and shook his head. "I better talk to her after this." He muttered, staring at the half-eaten sandwich on his plate.

"You really should do that," Agil nodded, "considering she's still angry with you for leaving without even telling her." He glared disapprovingly at him.

Kazuto rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. "What can I say? She had final exams that day. I don't want her to fail those." He chuckled nervously.

Agil merely grunted, but said nothing. For a few minutes, he arranged the glasswares on the shelf while Kazuto ate in silence, deep in thought. Once he was finally done, he turned around and face him. "So, what's the true reason for your visit?" He asked with a smile. "I doubt if you will go here alone without any of your girlfriends unless you need something from me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you know me?" Kazuto grinned as he took a sip. "But yeah, you're right. I came here to ask you something." He admitted.

"I thought as much." Agil nodded. "So what is it?"

"What do you know about 《ARcadia Online》?" Kazuto asked.

"ARO, huh?" Agil looked thoughtful. "I thought you said you won't play any VRMMO anymore?"

At this, Kazuto smirked and raised a finger. "I said I won't play for a while since I'll be studying overseas." He corrected. "I never said I would give up playing."

Agil looked unconvinced though, but the man never said anything. "Very well, I'll tell you everything I know, considering I was part of the beta test." He said, the corner of his lips curving upward into a smile.

Kazuto's smirk immediately vanished, replaced with a look of disbelief. "You're a beta tester now?" He stared incredelously at the man before him.

Agil chuckled softly. "It seems our roles are reversed now, Kazuto." He mused before opening a nearby drawer. He withdrew something from the inside before closing it and placing the object in front of Kazuto. "Here. A freebie I received for participating in the beta test and being part of the top 1,000 players. It works on any FullDive gear, so you don't have to worry about buying a new one. Consider it as my welcome back gift." He offered before pulling a nearby chair and seating in front of him.

Kazuto stared at his gift. It was the game client for ARcadia Online. On the front was a huge castle with the game title printed below in gold letters. Turning it around, he saw a map at the back cover and the game's description.

"First, let me tell you about the game's lore and map." Agil began, pointing to the center of the map. "According to it, the land is called 《Arcadia》. In the middle is a ring of mountains named the 《Iron Crown》, and nestled deep within that is a huge city-fortress, also called 《Arcadia》. Supposedly, it was the center of a once mighty empire." His finger travelled to another part, a dark ring of land surrounding 《Iron Crown》. "Outside the 《Iron Crown》 is a large territory called the 《Death Ring》 No one, and I mean _no one_ , enters through and comes back alive. It surrounds the mountain range, and is filled with high-level monsters and creatures. It is also surrounded by a large body of water. Two large rivers, actually. And there are only two paths to access it." He pointed to two bridges on the left and right part of the 《Death Ring》. "The 《Great Bridges》, East and West. Those are the only main routes to reach the territory. There are other ways. Fords in the rivers and shallow areas of the lake. But it's very dangerous to cross them." Then he pointed to the larger green areas of the map. "This is the 《Verdant Field》. A lot of villages and cities are scattered throughout. Small kingdoms and empires. Monsters roam around in different areas, and a lot of dungeons are also present." He paused briefly to look at Kazuto. "I think you already know by now what's the grand quest for this game?"

Kazuto nodded. "Reach 《Arcadia》 and conquer it." He surmised. "The question is, how?"

"That's the biggest question during the beta." Agil agreed and crossed his arms. "In order to reach it, you must go through the 《Death Ring》. But doing that is just plain suicide. That land is occupied by the 《Dark Legion》." He shook his head.

"《Dark Legion》?" Kazuto asked, curious.

"An army composed of many of the most powerful monsters in the game." Agil explained. "They have several fortresses around the area, including at each other end of the bridges. Ruled by four 《Demon Lords》 and divided into four groups, their goal is to reach Arcadia and destroy it. You could say that they are the player's greatest enemy to winning the game. And to tell you the truth, they really are."

"Why is that?" Kazuto frowned.

Agil sighed. "Let's see. During the 7th month of the beta period, after a ton of pointless bloodshed, unneccessary wars and stupid betrayals, all the players and their respective guilds and kingdoms united under one goal to try and win the game before the beta ends. 20,000 players under 43 empires with at least a million troops marched together at the 《Eastern Great Bridge》. We took the fortress guarding the end, but I can tell you that it wasn't easy." He shook his head. "Without sounding like I'm describing a cheesy fantasy war film, let's cut to the important part. We lost 257,000 troops, at least 3,000 players, and two of the strongest empires in the game got wiped out."

"That's too many." Kazuto muttered.

"Indeed." Agil nodded. "That's just a single fortress and a weak one at that. The defenders only numbered 100,000. But the casualties we had suffered were much greater than that. Problem was, the 《Dark Legion》 got 24 other fortresses, some even larger, not counting the one guarding the 《Western Great Bridges》. That's not the worst of it though." Agil shook his head once again. "Merely a day after we captured the fortress, we found ourselves under siege by one of the 《Demon Lords》 and its army."

"That's bad." Kazuto commented.

"It was bad." Agil agreed with a grunt. "You should have seen how the players nearly peed on their pants when they saw the 《Burning Axes》, that's the name of the army, arrayed before us. 400,000 high-level monsters and creatures all roaring outside the walls." He stared grimly at the counter. "To tell you the truth, Kazuto, if Kayaba created that game instead of 《Sword Art Online》, I doubt if we could even survive for a month."

Kazuto's eyes widened. "No way!" He gaped in shock and amazement. For a moment, he sat there in silence. He was stunned by what Agil had told him about the game, and it seemed that his curiousity was piqued even more. After a while, he spoke. "So what happened after that?" He asked.

Agil hesitated, shifting in his feet as he crossed his arms. With some difficulty in his voice, he continued. "The battle was brutal, Kazuto. For two hours, we held the walls and gates as best as we can. But it was no use. Even with our equipments, the monsters were too powerful." He shook his head. "In just an hour, we lost half of our armies and about 3/4 of the remaining players. Most logged out during the middle of the battle despite the harsh penalties for doing so." He sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. "By the time the walls and gates were breached, we were only down to 2,000 players. There was no escape routes, and we were surrounded on all sides. And the area was an anti-warp out field. Problem was, if we log out, there'll be a penatly. All our Gold will be taken and our equipments downgraded to the basic levels. But neither of us wanted to fight anymore. Except for me and some others." He cleared his throat after seeing Kazuto's raised eyebrows. "Anyway, just as we were ready to log out and accept the penalties..." He hesitated suddenly.

"What?" Kazuto frowned. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Agil said slowly. "The monsters blocking the gate suddenly became agitated. There was a bright flash of light and the next thing we knew, the path was cleared."

"An event?"

Agil sighed. "We didn't bothered to investigate anymore. But we knew it was no event. In any case, we immediately ran outside to warp out. Some players got killed along the way trying to keep the path open, but the majority got out. In the end, we survived the battle but terribly lost the game. After that, we just simply waited for the beta to end." He finished with another sigh.

...

Neither of them spoke for several minutes after that. Kazuto was still trying to grasp what Agil had told him. If the game was that hard during the beta period, then that could mean it will be just as hard or even harder once it officially launches.

" 'Dark Legion', huh?" Kazuto muttered under his breath. "Wait, how about the gameplay itself?" He asked.

Agil nodded. "Have you played any Real-Time Strategy games before?"

Kazuto stared at the ceiling and thought for a minute. "Just some of those old Total War games, I guess." He shrugged. "I'm not really fond of commanding armies and all that. Though I did enjoyed the Shogun and Medieval series. And Empire was good too. Guns aren't just my thing. Aside from those, all the rest were crap." He snorted. "Especially Rome II."

Agil raised an eyebrow. "I didn't asked you to rate the games." He said, amused.

At this, Kazuto laughed softly. "Sorry, old habits." He chuckled. "Anyway, those were the only ones I could remember." Then he added, "Oh, and I think I played Travian too, but not for long. It was too time-consuming." He grunted.

"ARO is just like them." Agil said and began to explain. "You command armies. Grow your villages. Expand territories. You can establish kingdoms and empires, with as many as 100 villages under your rule. There is a Marriage and Family System also, and it has a large effect on the players and their domain. Having an Alliance is important too, since you could both benefit from mutual defense, offense, trade and the like. However, there is a major focus on RPG elements. Just like any VRMMO out there, you control an avatar. Highly customizable. There are no levels, and your stats depends on your equipment. Armors and such increases your 《HP》and 《Defense》 as well as decrease or increase your 《Movement Speed》 and 《Evasion》 depending on how heavy it is. Accessories grants you different bonuses. Weapons, on the other hand, has 《Damage》, 《Attack Speed》, 《Accuracy》, 《Sharpness》 and 《Durability》. Lighter weapons generally have the highest attack speed but average in order stats except for damage, which is lowest. Likewise, heavier weapons have maximum damage but low attack speed and accuracy, though their sharpness and durability are top-notched. However, it also depends on what kind of weapons you are using. There are three types; 《Blunt》, 《Piercing》, 《Striking》. Depending on these, some stats are lower or higher. Also, some monsters are weak or strong against a certain weapon type, so you need to choose the right one based on the current situation. The equipments also have levels too. A maximum of ten, and you increase it by frequently using that weapon or amor. Every level grants a fixed bonus depending on the item. Of course, like all VRMMOs out there, you can also upgrade them which will further increase their stats and provide several bonuses like additional skills and skill slots."

"I see." Kazuto nodded. "What about the skills?"

"There are no《Sword Skills》." Agil shook his head. "Much like ALfheim before, you have to rely on your own abilities as a fighter. However, there are a lot of 《Character Skills》, 《Weapon Skills》 and 《Support Skills》 just like SAO. Most of them are passive, but there are some that can be activated. Magic exists too, but there is no MP. Instead, you use 《Stamina》 to cast a spell.

"《Stamina》?" Kazuto frowned.

"Their replacement for MP guages." Agil answered. "Actually, it is rather more complicated than that. Basically, every action depletes your 《Stamina》 guage just like in reality. From attacking a monster or even just by swinging your weapon to simply running. You could regain it though by resting, eating or sleeping. Also, some skills and food increases it temporarily or even permanently depending on the item. I even heard that by simply taking a long sleep, you could increase it. I'm not sure though." He shrugged before narrowing his eyes slightly at the small grin forming on Kazuto's face. "You are not seriously thinking of doing _that_ , are you?" He said suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Kazuto said innocently. "Anyway, what about the map? I heard it was pretty big."

"It was." Agil nodded. "Simply walking on one town to the next takes an hour minimum. Fortunately, there are transport services that the players can ride on."

"How is that possible though?" Kazuto rested his chin on his hand. "How can they create such a large map? As far as I know, Ymir's servers are not that huge to accomodate large amount of players."

"Because it was not Ymir who created the game." Agil said. "They are merely the one distributing and supporting it. But they are not the real developers."

"Oh?" Kazuto said in surprise. "Who is their partner then?" He asked curiously. At this, Agil thought for a minute before answering.

"...RATH."

...

Kazuto pondered over the information he had gathered from Agil. It was a lot to take in, and even now, his brain swam with all that he had learned. The game itself was more complicated than he had imagined, though he could definitely see the reason why Yui seemed to have fell in love with it. The prospect of being a princess would really looked inviting for someone like her. However, there's just one more thing that he was curious about...

"Agil, you said you and the other beta testers had a hard time taking that fortress and defending it afterwards. Why was that?"

Agil pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I don't really know how to say this, Kazuto." He shook his head. "Even if I tell you, it might not be enough. I think it would be better if you experience it yourself."

"What do you mean?" Kazuto tilted his head in puzzlement.

Agil hesitated, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Fine. I'll tell you." He sighed deeply before speaking in a serious tone. "The A.I. of the monsters and even the NPCs in there, Kazuto. They are far more advanced than those of other games."

"How advanced?" Kazuto frowned.

"I really can't explain it exactly." Agil said. "But to put it simply, they can adapt to your movements and actions."

"Adapt?"

"Yes, adapt." Agil nodded, then stared directly in his eyes. "They can match even your skills in fighting. It's like they can think. Like they have a mind of their own."

"An adaptive A.I..." Kazuto concluded with a whisper. He had already heard rumors about that during his studies. How they were supposedly researching adaptive artificial intelligence to be use for commercial or military purposes. But this was the first time he had learned any sign of it being really applied. In a game no less.

He sat there in silence, still trying to comprehend Agil's words. If ARO was indeed using adaptive A.I.s for its monsters and NPCs, then there was a high chance the system could accept Yui. But he wasn't sure though. And he needed more information. He needed to be inside the game first.

"Anything else I should know of?" Kazuto finally asked.

Agil shook his head. "No, that's all I can tell you. You will have to play the game if you want to know more."

"I thought as much." Kazuto grunted before he drank the last of his orange juice. "Well, I'll be going now." He smiled as he took the ARO game box and slipped it inside his backpack. He stood up, shouldering it. "Thanks for everything, Agil." He extended his hand.

"Anytime, Kazuto." Agil stood up as well and shook it. "Again, welcome back." He smiled before adding, "Just a question though. Why do you want to play it anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, it's because of Yui." Kazuto chuckled. "She wants to go enter that game to become a princess."

At this, Agil nodded. "I see. Actually, she's been asking me a lot about that game during the beta period." Then he shrugged. "Can't blame her though, considering how boring ALO has become." He sighed. "So, you'll go home now to log in?"

"Not yet." Kazuto shook his head. "I have to go visit Shino first and apologize to her for what I did two years ago."

Agil raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, you better go now." He nodded.

"Right. Thanks again, Agil." Kazuto inclined his head and turned around. He had just taken a step when Agil suddenly called.

"Oh, and Kazuto?"

Kazuto glanced back with a quizzical look and noticed his friend smirking. "Yes?" He asked.

Agil suddenly grinned. "If ever you'll gonna ask me to be a godfather, remember that I will only choose Asuna's. Our income is not as high as it is."

As Kazuto finally left the café with a reddened face, Agil's booming laughter continued to echo inside the shop.

* * *

Once. Twice. Thrice.

Kazuto knocked gently on Shino's apartment door. He was standing outside, wearing a simple dark blue shirt, a black winter jacket and grey jeans. In his left hand, he carried a small buquet of roses while on the other, he was holding a box of chocolates.

"Just a minute!" A familiar voice called.

He slowly inhaled and exhaled as he mentally rehearsed the lines he had came up together with Sugu. This was the 12th time he had already done so. And even while he was on the way, he kept repeating it over and over in his head like some sort of prayer.

The door finally opened, revealing a black-haired young woman in a button-up shirt and short shorts standing in the doorway. Immediately, Kazuto grinned and extended his hands in an offering gesture.

"Flowers and chocolates for the most cutest and sexiest snip-"

The door slammed shut.

With a sigh, Kazuto shook his head. He really knew the line was cheesy as hell. But what choice did he have? He couldn't think of anything better. Besides, it was Sugu herself who said it was perfect. She called it cute and romantic for crying out loud!

Next time, he really shouldn't trust her anymore when it comes to these things.

Drawing a deep breath, Kazuto knocked again. No answer. He tried once more, a bit louder this time. Still no answer.

"Shino, please open the door." He called. Again, there was no answer from her.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Obviously, she was extremely angry with him. And he knew he could stand here all day like an idiot but she won't open the door to let him in. Fortunately, he knows just the thing to lure her out. With a smirk, he called again.

"Shino..."

"Shino-san..."

"Shino-neesan!"

As expected, the door opened and Shino stepped out with a murderous glare pointed in his direction. Trying very hard not to shrank back at this, he grinned and was about to speak again when Shino suddenly snatched the flowers and chocolates away so forceful she almost ripped both the plastic and box in two before stepping back inside and slamming the door right in front of his face.

Kazuto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Still playing hard to get, huh? Well, not a problem. He has another ace up in his sleeves.

"Sinon..." He began with a mischievous smile.

"Sinonon..."

"Sinononononononon-"

The door opened once again and Shino appeared, gritting her teeth in sheer fury. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded with a growl.

Kazuto smirked. Sticking his left foot in the doorway while placing a hand on the frame to prevent Shino from closing the door, he leaned close to her and whispered.

" _You_."

His word has the desired effect on Shino. She lost her stiff and hostile composure and her face immediately turned bright red due to her close proximity with him. For a moment, her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared at him smiling handsomely at her. She quickly regained herself, clamping her mouth shut before she spun around and stomped inside her apartment, muttering under her breath in anger.

Kazuto grinned. Taking this as a sign for him to enter, he stepped inside and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He looked around briefly as he followed her, noting his surroundings. Her new apartment has the same set up as her old one, just bigger. Right as you enter was the living room, with a two-seater couch and a sofa chair on the wall. Beside it was a sidetable with a flower vase on top and a drawer, while a small table sat at the front.

He noticed that the flower vase was already filled with the roses he brought and the box of chocolates was on the table.

Meanwhile, a wall-mounted flat screen T.V. was on one side. Continuing from the living room, there was a small hallway connecting to the kitchen. To the left was a shower and toilet room, and to its right was the bedroom.

Glancing around, he found Shino sitting at the sofa chair with her arms crossed, glaring at the table in front of her so hard he thought the chocolates inside the box would melt. Slowly, he approached and sat on the couch beside her.

"Did I tell you to sit down already?" Shino suddenly snapped.

Kazuto blinked at her hostility, though he wasn't surprised at all. "Um, no, you didn't." He smiled sheepishly. Preparing to stand up, he offered, "If you want, I could-"

"No, you sit down!" She snapped again irritably.

Kazuto flinched at her voice. "Okay..." He said meekly before sitting back down once more.

There was an awkward silence between them, and the only sound was the ticking of a nearby clock. No one spoke, although occassionally, Kazuto would glance nervously at Shino only to see her glaring at him. Every time this will happen, he would quickly look away in fright.

A few more minutes passed with neither of them saying a word, until at last, Kazuto couldn't take it anymore. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Uh, nice apartment you have." He said in an effort to start a conversation. Unfortunately, Shino didn't respond. She simply glared at him resentfully before looking away.

With a sigh, Kazuto scratched the back of his neck. Judging by Shino's continued silence towards him and her murderous look, it seems he would really have a hard time appeasing her. He was not surprise though. Among the three women he had fallen in love with, she was the most hardest to placate. Honey-coated words doesn't have any effect on her, and neither were peace offerings. Even before they had officially became a couple, whenever he does something that would infuriate her, it always took a week to have her start talking with him again. Sometimes even longer than that. A cold attitude. Despite him having already melted that frosty exterior of hers during the years since he had met her, there's always a time when she would coat herself again with that. This would only happen when she was angry with him, such as now, and every time, he would have a hard time breaking that icy barrier.

And as always, that barrier would eventually break and melt.

"So, um, how have you been?" Kazuto tried again. To his utter surprise, Shino finally responded.

"Oh, I am fine." She rolled her eyes. "As you can see, I moved into a newer apartment after realizing that my old one has too many painful memories caused by a certain dark-haired moron." She said in a scathing tone. "Of course, said moron is too much of an idiot and he didn't even realized that before he left without even telling me despite knowing how I would take it. Other than that, I have a good job with a high salary, a nice apartment, great friends, free time during weekends. In other words, I am fine. Brokenhearted, but perfectly fine." She finished bitterly. All the while she spoke, Shino kept her gaze away from him.

Kazuto hung his head in shame. All that she had said was true, and he terribly felt guilty for letting her go through that pain that he himself had caused. If only he could go back in time, he would prevent that from happening.

Shino suddenly stood up. "I'm going to make some food." She muttered before stomping away angrily in the direction of the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, Kazuto leaned back in his seat and sighed. Judging by the loud banging and clanging coming from the kitchen, Shino was most likely throwing utensils in her anger. He couldn't really blame her though. He was the one who told her that he'll be leaving a day after her exam, which was the actual date of his flight. But he only did that to make sure she would not skip her school just to see him leave. It was harsh for her, he knew it, but he had no choice. He doesn't want to get in the way of her dream to become a policewoman, and neither does he wanted to see her crying as he left. Seeing Sugu and Yui in that state was enough for him, he wouldn't bear it if Shino did too.

He knew then that he made the right decision despite Shino's current attitude towards him right now. It was for her best interest, after all. However, that doesn't mean he wasn't feeling guilty about it. Her pained look when he saw her again a while ago was proof enough of how much she took his departure, and he was determined to ask her forgiveness for that. Even if he has to kneel down in front of her for a week, he would do that gladly if that's the only way for her to accept his apology.

He stood up then, eyes filled with determination. He followed Shino and found her by the kitchen counter, her back turned away from him as she threw a frying pan beside her while muttering angrily under her breath.

"Stupid. Idiot. Moron. I can't believe I fell in love with him." He heard her grumbled.

Kazuto smiled sadly at this. He approached slowly and silently, his footsteps muffled by the sound of the cooking utensils being thrown by Shino. Finally, he stood behind her. Before she could notice him fully, he gently wrapped his arms around her petite waist and lowered his mouth next to her ear.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly.

Her body stiffened, and she stopped what she was doing. They stood there in silence, Kazuto hugging her from behind. He poured his love on that embrace, conveying his apologies through that simple action. He knew it wasn't enough, but he also knew that's the best he could do for now. And so, he waited for Shino to respond, content with having her in his arms again despite the current circumstances.

And then, she began to speak.

"An hour." Her voice trembled with emotion. "That's how long I waited outside the campus for you to pick me up, just as you always did. Just as you promised." She gripped the edge of the counter. "I was about to call you then, and I did, but Sugu answered instead and she told me everything." A single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped on the surface. "You promised! You promised to take me home that day after my exam! You promised that we would spend the night together in my apartment! But you never did!" She leaned against the counter and began to cry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and hugged her tighter. It broke his heart to see her like this. To see her in such state of anguish. He caused her to feel so much pain. He has to do something then that would mend the wound in her heart that he had inflicted.

He planted a soft kiss on her shoulder before unwrapping his arms around her. He stepped back, drew a deep breath, and slowly sank to his knees. He didn't stopped there though. Pressing both of his palms on the cold floor, he bent his body lower until his forehead finally touched the kitchen tiles.

He stayed in that position as he waited patiently for her to notice him. A few minutes passed, and he was starting to feel tired, when he felt Shino slowly turned around. She made a sound as if she was about to speak, but her voice died down immediately in her throat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KAZUTO?!" She shrieked, her fury and anger being replaced with shock and embarassment.

In a loud voice, Kazuto declared.

"Forgive me, Asada Shino. Forgive my sins against you. I swear with all my heart, that as long as I live, I will never inflict to you anymore pain. And if ever I did, I will gladly hurt myself ten times worst as my own punishment for me to make you feel better."

She was silent for a minute, and he could feel her stare at the back of his neck. "Y-Y-You idiot!" She finally stuttered. "Stand up, will you? The floor is dirty!"

Kazuto shook his head. "I won't. Not until you accept my apology."

"Wha... Fine!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm sorry! There! I said it! Now, get up!"

"You seem to be unhappy about it." Kazuto said doubtfully. However, inwardly, he was already grinning.

Shino groaned before yelling in a loud voice, "I LOVE YOU AND I ALREADY FORGIVE YOU, KIRIGAYA KAZUTO! NOW, STAND UP OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU RIGHT WHERE IT WILL REALLY HURT!"

That made him smile. Ignoring her threat, he stood up and faced her. Shino was trembling, her face beet red in anger and embarassment. He approached slowly before cupping her cheeks and looking directly at her eyes. "I love you too, Shino." He smiled gently. "Again, I'm-Mmmmmmmppfff!"

Shino crashed her lips against his, pulling him in a tight embrace. She clutched the collar of his jacket as she pressed herself to him. For several minutes, their tongues dueled as Kazuto responded with as much passion. Finally, Shino broke off, panting heavily and staring at him. There was a fire in her eyes, a sudden smoldering flames of hunger and desire. With her right hand, she gripped his collar tightly and pulled him closer.

"Do you really want me to totally forgive you?" She growled, voice darkened with lust.

Not trusting himself to speak, Kazuto nodded quickly, a grin starting to form on his lips.

Shino's other hand travelled slowly downwards before finally resting on the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. Pulling his face closer to hers, she leaned in and whispered.

"Then _fuck_ me. HARD."

* * *

"Sugu, I'm home!" Kazuto called as he entered their house with a wide grin, placing his backpack on a nearby table.

"Good timing, Onii-chan!" Sugu answered from within the living room.

He followed her voice and found her preparing to go out, her Kendo equipment next to her.

"The club just called. There was an emergency meeting and I needed to be there." She explained as she straightened her clothes and shouldered her shinai bag.

"Oh, okay." Kazuto nodded in understanding. That means he would be alone in this house, and he was fine with that. He knows just the thing to occupy his time while his sister was away.

Suddenly, he noticed Sugu staring at him strangely. He shifted uncomfortably in his feet at her boring gaze, and he asked, "Yes?"

Sugu marched towards him, hands on her hips. As she stood in front of him, she leaned closer and began to sniff.

He slowly backed away from her weird action, a perplexed and concerned look on his face. "Uh, Sugu? What is it?" He gulped nervously.

Sugu looked at him up and down. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and she spoke. "Your hair is a mess."

Kazuto immediately touched his head and tried his best to brush his hair in a more tidier manner. "Um, yeah. Uh, the wind was blowing outside." He said nervously.

"Your clothes are wrinkled." Sugu's eyes narrowed even more. "Especially your pants."

He began to stutter. "I, um, fell of my-"

"And you smell of sex." His sister said and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You had sex with Shino-san, didn't you?"

His face reddened slightly. "Well, um..."

"Onii-chan..." Sugu warned.

Kazuto gulped, before nodding. "...Yeah." He muttered.

Immediately, she pouted. "How long?" She asked.

At her question, Kazuto frowned. "Huh? Why do you want to know?" He tilted his head in confusion. Seriously? Why does Sugu need to know how long he had sex with Shino?

"Just answer me!" She stomped her foot like a child.

He blinked at her reaction, taken aback by it. For a moment, he stared at her in bewilderment. "Erm, more than thirty minutes, I think." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"More than thirty minutes, huh?" Sugu tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We fucked for an hour last night..." She muttered before her face lit up and she grinned. "That means I won!"

Kazuto's eyebrows nearly disappeared at his hairline. "Wh-What?!" He spluttered in disbelief as a sudden and terrible realization dawned on him.

Smirking, Sugu pranced towards the hallway. "See you later, Onii-chan!" She waved back cheerfully before blowing him a kiss and skipping outside their front yard.

He stared with a dumbfounded expression at his sister's retreating form. He couldn't believe it. Though she didn't outright admitted it, it was very clear. But how much he tried, he still couldn't believe it.

Did... Did Sugu and Shino just bet on how long he was going to have sex with each of them?!

* * *

Kazuto stared at the 《NerveGear in his hands while he waited for the game to install.

It was just like this, he thought as memories flooded his brain. It was similar to this day. He was just alone in his house. His sister leaving for her Kendo club. This was how it all started, 9 years ago. How a virtual reality game changed his life forever.

A sense of déja vu and nostalgia filled him. He didn't regretted his decision that day to be a beta tester of 《Sword Art Online》. Without it, he wouldn't be what he was now. He wouldn't have met all the important people in his life right now. Asuna. Yui. Klein. Agil. He wouldn't have kown them if not for that game, if not for Kayaba Akihiko.

And now, here he was. Sitting on a chair in front of his computer, just like that fateful day. But the difference was, he wasn't doing this just for himself. He was doing this also for his daughter. For Yui.

There was a beep on the computer, signalling that the installation was finally completed and successful. He stood up then, sitting on his bed and placing the 《NerveGear》 on his head. He layed down in a comfortable position, hands on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

And then, he smirked.

"Link... Start!"

* * *

 **Attention, readers.**

 **Welcome to my story. *spreads arms dramatically***

 **My name is** StoryMakerr014 **. As of this moment, I'm the only one who can control this story. You may have noticed that Kirito has a harem and an INCESTOUS relationship with his sister/cousin. This is not a defect. I repeat, THIS IS NOT A DEFECT.**

 **It is a feature of "** _A New World_ **".**

 **Also, this story will have some plot elements from the Alicization Arc. However, most characters from there will not appear. Instead, this will contain a brand new set of cast.**

 **Lastly, the game itself, as said in this chapter, are inspired by popular RTS and RPG games. Most notably are Total War, Warcraft, Travian, Monster Hunter and many others.**

 **You may have been wondering by now. Why would I write such a thing? Well, my goal has been already achieved. I created this fanfic for one reason...**

 **BECAUSE SEASON 3 IS TAKING TOO LONG.**

 **Good luck, readers.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
